


Exit Status by MnemonicMadness [PODFIC]

by tchouli



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet, Decima!John, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s05e13 Return 0, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, Hurt Harold Finch, M/M, Mild Gore, POV Harold Finch, Pining, Podfic, Team Samaritan!John, sort of as per my usual style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: Summary:A hint of a tired smile steals itself onto his lips, fleeting like the breeze brings it and takes it away. The first rays of the morning sun warm his face, making his skin feel alive even as he feels more blood soaking his clothes and it occurs to him that chances are that this is the last morning he will see. His next breath shudders, the one after that is steady and deep. He opens his eyes and feels his heart shatter in his chest.Or: The return 0 rooftop scene, but with a version of John who works for Samaritan.





	Exit Status by MnemonicMadness [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MnemonicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exit Status](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304852) by [MnemonicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/pseuds/MnemonicMadness). 



> Original Notes:
> 
> I've written this a while ago and since someone (*side-eyes Tee* ily ♥) insisted I should stop hoarding fics and post something already... Well.  
> Special thanks to Sky for giving me advice with this, and to Leena for helping me with the title and summary! You guys are amazing!
> 
> Podfic Notes:
> 
> Thank you MnemonicMadness for this.  
> Enjoy!  
> time: 18:40

To listen click [=^..^=](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1t_H2wgTSlUqAGrqQm-TcOOsZhxF2AMFA/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
